The investigator will test the efficacy of a treatment that combines radiotherapy with drugs that inhibit ribonucleotide reductase and may serve as radiosensitizing agents. The hypothesis is that the drugs gemcitabine and gallium nitrate will display significant radiosensitation of head and neck cancers.